


Seducing the Rich Guy

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandt learns to reap what he sows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Rich Guy

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_“Next time, I get to seduce the rich guy.”_

It was said in jest. Sarcasm. One big joke, that’s all it was. Yet now, _he_ felt like the joke.

“I cannot believe this.” Brandt growled as he paced the living area. Benji looked up from his spot at the dining table and shook his head with a smirk. 

“It’s not that big a deal.” He offered. 

“Not that big a… Benji, it was a joke…” Brandt rushed towards the younger man, placing his hands on the table as he leaned down, glowering over him. “I wasn’t making an offer.”

“Well, do you really think Ethan would be making you do this if he saw any other way?” Benji put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, peering over the top of the laptop screen. “I mean, it’s only because you’re his ‘type’.”

“His ‘type’, great. Besides, how do I even know if I can seduce someone?” 

“Well, you did a fine job seducing me, wouldn’t you say?” Benji chewed his lip as he smiled.

“Fair call, but still…” Brandt trailed off and sighed, dropping his gaze. Benji’s head tilted to the side and his eyes became soft. 

“What is it, Will?” he asked, reaching out to lift Brandt’s chin. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to do this, not for me, but for you.” Brandt met Benji’s eyes. “It feels wrong having to be with him instead of you.”

“But Will, it’s not real.” Benji’s voice was kind as he spoke. “It’s just pretend.” The tech then stood up. “Come here.” He motioned for the older agent to move around the table and when Brandt did, Benji wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing their lips together. Brandt felt Benji’s tongue trailing along the line of his lips so he parted them, allowing Benji access. The analyst dropped his hands to Benji’s waist, then further, to gently rub against his jean-clad hips. Finally, he slid them into the back pockets of Benji’s trousers and gave his arse a firm squeeze. Benji groaned against Brandt’s mouth and pulled away, resting his forehead against the analyst’s. They stood there in silence for a few moments, the only sound was their breathing, until Benji spoke up again. “You don’t have to worry because I know that no matter what happens on a mission, you come back here.” He smiled. “To me.” He placed another quick kiss to Brandt’s lips before pulling away and going to sit down.

“Wait.” Brandt grabbed his arm, stopping him from finishing the movement. 

“Will, I have to finish this or Ethan will kill me.” Benji smirked, but Brandt didn’t let go. “What?” Brandt didn’t answer verbally, he merely shifted Benji and crowded him against the wall, settling between the tech’s legs. As he brought his lips to Benji’s neck, he heard the other agent let out a sigh. “Will…” 

“Benj, please.” Brandt stood up to look directly into Benji’s eyes. “Tomorrow night I have to pretend to want someone else.” He then leant down so that his lips were touching Benji’s ear and whispered. “Tonight, I want you.” He emphasised his point by pushing his hips forward, pressing Benji against the wall even harder. The younger man let out a moan at the contact and Brandt latched onto Benji’s neck, kissing and sucking. He could hear Benji’s breathing pick up and smiled against his neck. 

“You’ve always got me, Will.” Benji whispered back, lifting Brandt’s head back up so that their lips could crash together once more.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
